puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
"P.I.M.P.: Elements of Peace" Episode
"Previously on P.I.M.P...." Twistle: "I don't have time ''for friends, Spine!" (recites letter) "'My dearest teacher, I've just learned that your former enemy, Eva, will be returning the same night you wish to come to Pocketville.'" ''S''pine: (burps out a letter) Twistle: "I knew she would take my advice!" Spine: (reads) "'Dear Twistle, my faithful student, I do trust you, but stop reading books, for crying out loud, and make some friends!'"'' (screen switches to Pocketville street) Twistle: *sees Lucy* "Uh, hello?" Lucy: (gasps, then dashes off) Briana: "Yeehaw!" (kicks apple tree so apples fall into basket) Roxy: "The one and only! And ''the fastest flyer in the village!" Gigi: (is sorting through ribbons with her magic) "No, no, no, no! Oh, heavens, no! Ah, ''perfect! Everything is perfect ''with glitter!" Hana: "Um, my name is...(whispers name)" Twistle: "No! Everybody here is ''crazy!" (looks out the window, remembers prophecy) "'On the one hundredth annniversary of Pocketville, the stars will aid in her escape.' I hope Princess Ava was right..." Eva: (chuckles wickedly) "Remember this day, little puppies, for it will be your last happy one! From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" (laughs evilly) "Now, back to the show..." Pocketville Mayor: "Seize her! She knows where the princess is!" Eva: "Stand back, you fools!" (shoots lightning from her eyes) "Ahahahahaha!" Roxy: (tries flying at her) Briana: (grabs her tail) Eva: (vanishes in a plume of smoke) Roxy: (wrenches free) "Hey! Come back!" (sees that it's dark outside and remembers what Eva said) "Nighttime? Forever?" Twistle: (runs back to library) Roxy: "Where is she going?" (at the library) Spine: "Uh.... We gotta stop Eva..." Twistle: (tucks Spine into bed) "Goodnight, Spine. You're a baby ''eagle." (in other room, searches for book) "Elements...! Elements...! ''Elements...?! Ugh! How will I stop Eva without knowing anything about the Elements of Peace?!" Roxy: "What are the Elements of Peace? And how did you know about Eva? Are you a spy?!" Briana: (pulls her back by the tail) "Simmer down, Roxy. She ain't no spy, but she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twistle?" Twistle: "...(sighs heavily) I read all about Eva's return in a book. The only thing that can stop her are the Elements of Peace. But I don't know where they are or how to find them. I don't even know what they look like!" Lucy: "'Elements of Peace: A Reference Guide.'" Twistle: (bumps Lucy out of the way) "How did you find that?!" Lucy: (bounces over) "It was under E...!" Twistle: "Oh." (levitates book with magic and reads) "'There are six Elements, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth will be revealed with the help of a spark'..." Eva: (finishes eavesdropping and heads to the Dark Forest) Twistle: (still reading) "'The Elements can be found in the sisters' former palace, located in--'" Everyone: "'The Dark Forest?!'" Lucy: "Wee! Let;s go!" (steps forward) Twistle: "Not so fast! Look, I appreciate your help, but I can take it from here." Briana: "No way, sugarcube. We're sticking with you like glue on a hot day!" (steps forward) Others: "Mmm hmm!" Category:Article list Category:Episode